


Comfort Foods

by JungleJelly



Category: Doctor Who, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, eggos, fish fingers & custard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJelly/pseuds/JungleJelly
Summary: To each their own.





	Comfort Foods

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150668679@N03/38074959741/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
